Episode 1 (19 February 1985)
Synopsis Den, Ali and Arthur break into Reg Cox's flat and find the old man unresponsive in his chair in his dingy flat. Arthur tries to wake Reg but he does not respond. Den rushes to the surgery and interrupts Dr Legg, who is talking to Pauline about tests before calling the ambulance. Lou, Ethel, Saeed and his wife Naima are stood nearby watching the ambulance crew take Reg out of his flat. Pauline is quizzed by her mother at the laundrette over why she went to the doctor's and Arthur and Pauline say they will have to tell Lou. In Bridge Street Café, Nick calls Ali a racist name whilst Lou is thrown out by Sue for coming in and making a comment about an Asian finding Reg. Sharon shows Michelle and Ian a charm she bought her mum, Angie. Pauline returns to see Dr Legg with Arthur and Dr Legg says they have to tell Lou about Pauline's pregnancy as Lou is bound to notice soon enough. In the cafe when Kathy discusses Reg with Ali, Sue has a go at Kathy, saying that she and Ali weren't neighbours with Reg anymore than Kathy and Pete. Sue also points out to Kathy that she doesn't live on the square and she can tell Lou that she and Ali aren't going to take the blame. Arthur and Pauline tell Lou about Pauline's pregnancy and Lou is livid and she demands to know where the money will come from to feed the extra mouth as Arthur is out of work. Lou informs Michelle and Mark that they are going to have a younger brother or sister, but Michelle had worked it out for herself and Lou storms off into the kitchen, believing it is irresponsible to have a baby at their age. Pauline defends her and Arthur by telling Lou that they are glad as they want the baby. Dr Legg receives a phone call from the hospital saying that Reg has died. In The Vic, there is a punch up between Nick and Ali after Ali retaliates to Nick using racism against him. Den and Pete intervene to break them up and Den bars them and in retaliation, Nick puts his first through one of the door windows. Cast Main cast *Anna Wing as Lou Beale *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Bill Treacher as Arthur Fowler *Susan Tully as Michelle Fowler *David Scarboro as Mark Fowler *Peter Dean as Pete Beale *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Beale *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Leslie Grantham as Den Watts *Anita Dobson as Angie Watts *Letitia Dean as Sharon Watts *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel Skinner *Leonard Fenton as Dr Legg *John Altman as Nick Cotton *Sandy Ratcliff as Sue Osman *Nejdet Salih as Ali Osman *Andrew Johnson as Saeed Jeffrey *Shreela Ghosh as Naima Jeffrey Guest cast *Johnnie Clayton as Reg Cox Uncredited Cast *Hassan Osman Gallery Beale_and_Fowler_Family_(1985).jpg|Beale and Fowler Family (1985) © BBC Episode 1 (19 February 1985).jpg|Episode 1 (1985) Episode 1 Reg Cox (19 February 1985).jpg|Episode 1 Reg Cox (1985) Buy episode Category:1985 Episodes Category:1980s Category:1980s episodes Category:1980s Episodes